Secret Allies
by Garret's Silver Falcon
Summary: A teenage girl awakens on an barren world, not knowing who she is, why she is their and where she is. Landing on Dagobah she is traied by none other than Grand Master Yoda, and learns the Jedi ways. But wait...why is she training a Sith! Read, review!
1. Chapter One: Crashed

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Star Wars, or any part/version of it thereof.

Writer's Note: Judge me not but what I do not know, but by what I do know. That's all I ask. I've only ever seen the movies and looked up a few details I needed, I know _nothing _of the books. So please big fans of Star Wars, no spoilers or flames. This story will take place after Return of the Jedi, maybe a year or two after Vader was destroyed. (Again, don't tell me what really happened after that, think of this as…another alternate reality if you must.)

**Chapter One:**

**Crashed**

_Sun. Bright sun. Hot sun. Uhhh…headache, pounding. _I moved my hand and touched my forehead, bringing up eddies of dust and sand. _Sand, very warm sand. _I sat up slowly the wind lifting sand out of my hair. _Bright blue sky, calm, nice._ I sighed and looked down at my hands. They were pale, but sunburned. Otherwise a simple girls hands, no scars or distinguishing marks of any kind. _How long have I been out here?_ Soft wind dried sweat off my face as I looked around. _Nothing. Just desert…sand…sky and land stretching on for ages. _I shaded my eyes with my hand squinting. _No, that was a not sand, those were dunes…or mountains? The color is all the same_. I stood up and began to walk toward the mountains, shakily and unbalanced against the sand. I looked down and noticed my clothing. _Gray long tunic, loose beige pants and black boots. That's nice but…_

"Who am I?" I spoke out loud then spluttered as, at the same moment, a gust of wind blew sand into my mouth. It took a long grueling hour in the hot sun to make it to those red cliffs. I collapsed once I arrived under the cool shade. I looked at the sky again and saw the sun had moved from high noon to afternoon and I noticed two moons hanging near the shining orb. _I wonder if that's normal. _Suddenly I realized just how thirsty I was. _I need water, or I might die. _With audible protests my aching body rose as I stumbled into the canyons, one hand running along the rock.

I was deep into the maze of cliffs and despairing for water when BOOM! A huge explosion shook the whole canyon. High above I saw a huge fire ball mushroom in the distance along with shouts of men and weird pinging sounds. _RUN!_ I pushed away from the wall and ran for my life. I turned sharply left and tripped over a rock. When I looked up panting with fear I saw a strange shaped house with a drawbridge like door open. _People! Help! They must help me! _I pulled myself up as the pinging sound came closer, I fell into the doorway. Once I was in, there was no going back. Men were shouting and I was trampled by a bunch of white suits. To my dismay the door slammed behind me.

"Their advancing, get us out of here, now Flyer!" commanded one of the white suits, his voice sounding strange and artificial under the white and black helmet. Suddenly the whole place shook…it felt like…_I'm in a ship! A flying craft! _

"Hey who's this? She's not from here, she wears no markings," another suit spoke. I scooted backwards, feeling for a weapon, anything!

"If we have a hitchhiker now, it's too late!" said the man (Flyer) who had run into another room with many buttons and switches.

"Well what are you doing on here girl?" the first one asked approaching me. I stood up and stepped back, flat against the door.

"Stay back!" I commanded my voice weak and dry, but it was surprising steady all the same. "If you come any closer, I'll hurt you!" I growled dangerously. _I'm brave! I think… that's good! I know what I'm like now!_ _I'm brave!_ The man took off his helmet,

"Relax kid, we won't hurt you." His face was red, probably from being in that helmet all day, and his brilliant red hair clung to his forehead in sweaty curls. His smile was genuine but tinted with an air of a man who's seen too much. The second suit took off her helmet. And it _was_ a she, with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Kunlu," said the woman, "that's Phlan, what is your name?"

"I don't-" Suddenly I was slammed against the wall as the craft did a barrel roll.

"Flyer, what are you doing up there!?" demanded Phlan.

"That wasn't my fault, Sir! They've followed us!" The whole placed shook and a computer board burst in sparks next to me. "We've been hit!"

"I can see that!" shouted Kunlu running up a ladder through a hatch. Momentarily, I caught sight of a big gun.

"Come on, girl, I have to get you somewhere safe," Phlan grabbed my hand and punched numbers into a board, a door swung open and he pushed me in. "Stay in there and buckle up, don't worry about what happens to us, just hang on. They won't notice you." He clicked a button and the door slammed shut.

"Wait!" Too late. I looked around the small space. _One chair, a bunch of buttons and a few compartments. Not to mention all the cobwebs. Is it normal to have a chair in the storage room? _The whole place shook and I took Phlan's advice to buckle in. With every jolting thump and neck breaking barrel roll I wanted more and more to know what was happening. I struggled with the seat belt,

"Rrrg! How do you release this thing?!" My sweaty hands slipped and my elbow banged into a button. "Uh-oh." The black covering on what I assumed to be the walls pulled back. And I was looking straight into space…and at a ship that was firing at us! I wrestled with the seat belt, yanked it off and banged on the door.

"What's going on?!" I shouted hoarsely. A weird clunking sound answered my question as the pod was ejected into space. Thump! I hit the chair hard and it knocked the air out of me. A huge explosion rumbled behind me and sent my ship spinning. "Help!" I wheezed as I was tossed into the air. My head snapped against the ceiling and all went black.

Writer's Note: Yes I know its short, but a good cliffhanger no? Oh and…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter Two: Dagobah

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, what so ever claimed to own Star Wars or any version there off. Duh!

**Writer's Note: **Don't shoot! I know Yoda's dead! All will be explained in due time. Thank you .

**Chapter Two:**

**Dagobah**

_Wet…Am I bleeding all over? _With that thought I jerked awake fully. I was slumped half out of the open ship, which had landed sideways. The wet feeling was explained by the bad smelling water my arm and leg were touching._ Maybe I imagined this whole desert thing…then why would I be in the pod?_ The fact remained, I had no idea who I was, exactly why I was here or where I had come from. And worst of all, I was alone again. Carefully I slid into the water in an upright position and looked around. _Great parking, _I eyed the ship with morbid humor. _Hey, I'm sarcastic when I'm tired! Another fact about me! I'm really turning out to be something. _I smiled at that thought, and then rummaged around for water. I retrieved nothing but a small first aid kit (at least it looked like one) and a flask of water. I gulped down half quickly.

"Okay, I should look for some dry ground." Wading into the swamp once more I sloshed around to a small shore filled with moss covered trees. I felt something cold trickle down my face and touched my fore head. _Uh-oh I am bleeding after all. _My stomach growled loudly. _Great, I'm bleeding and hungry. _I looked around for any signs of life, or better yet, food. Sadly, only flies and other biting bugs were to be found in this dank, dark place. _The least I can do is make a shelter. I _think _I can do that?_ Shouldering the first aid pack, I proceeded into the forest. Huge trees with looping visible roots hung around me. The air hung heavy with annoying bugs while the humidity pressed down on sound like a wet blanket. I jumped as a green snake, hanging from a branch, hissed at me. _Relax…just a snake…leave it alone and it will leave you alone. What's that? _I flinched as a twig snapped behind me, but I saw nothing. _Okay… I feel like I'm being watched. No surprise really. I mean I'm on a weird planet, no idea where I am, who I am and there's clearly some strange beasties in this swamp. Of course I'm jumpy! _Still I couldn't shake off that awkward feeling…that strong presence that weighed heavily on my mind. I pushed some hanging moss out of my way and stepped into a wet patch that sucked at my boot.

"Dang it!" I growled trying to pull it out. My foot slipped out and I was suddenly lying on my back. Sitting up I tugged at the boot with all my might. "Let….go….you….stupid…swamp!" I gasped between pulls, half sitting up to use all my weight. Pling! Abruptly my boot came loose and sailed into the air as I flew backwards. "This is not my day," I sighed, flat against the solid ground. _Of course I can't remember if I ever had a good day. _Sitting up I hopped over to my boot where it was lodged in a tree, just out of my reach. Jumping on one foot, I tried to grab it.

"Come on! A little higher! Rrrrrrg!" Dejectedly I stopped and leaned against the trees roots. "It's no use, just like my memory." Suddenly I heard something pushing through the swamp. Taking a fallen branch from the ground I wielded it like a spear, drawing into the roots, hoping to hide. _Wait a minute…I'm brave! At least I think I am. Even though my heart's beating so loud. The brave thing to do is go out there and __face it__…right? _With some struggling, I emerged from the roots and stood firmly on the ground. I could now see some low growing plants shaking nearby.

"Hey! Show yourself! I'm armed and not afraid to defend myself!" The plants stopped moving and I swallowed nervously, holding tight to my stick. _Great, now what have I done? 'I'm armed,' ha! Yeah the stick will really scare them. I'm sure swamp monsters are terrified of nameless girls waving sticks!_

"If you're a friend, show yourself! Or…I'll attack!" even to me, my own words sounded feeble and weak.

"Attack you will? He-he-heh, afeared I am!" I fell back, startled and looked down at a little green man. If you could call him man, for he was not human. Though I was sure he was male. He had large ears and didn't even reach my knee. He was small, green and wrinkled with wild, thin, white hair sticking out in places. In his right hand was a small staff and in his left…

"Hey that's my boot! How'd you get it?"

"Lost this you have?" he chuckled, suddenly in the tree behind me.

"That's mine! Give it back!" I lunged but he was abruptly on the ground before me.

"Take it from my hand and yours it shall be!" he limped off with an amazing speed, laughing as he went.

"Hey! I need that!" I hopped after him brandishing the stick. Giving up on saving my socks I ran after him and stopped in a small grove. At a glance, I found him in a tree hanging onto a vine. With surprising agility he leapt off and swung above me. I tried to grab the vine but missed. Looking around I saw another and scrambled on top of the tree roots to grab it. Jumping I wrapped my legs around the vine and swung after him, landing just a tree behind him. _This old man is nuts! How does he have so much power?! _The ground leveled out and I thought I had him when he leapt clean over a huge boulder! Gawking for a moment I remembered the stick in my hand. _Hmm, this looks big and sturdy enough. _Backing up I charged forward, slid the stick into a grove before the rock and pole-vaulted over, tumbling through the air. Unfortunately I didn't have the same landing skills as the old man and landed painfully on my hip. When I looked up he was gone. Moaning, I limped over to a dry spot near another set of boulders and sat down. I put my head in my heads, _it's too late. He's gone…oh what a mess I'm in. _Dully I felt the dried blood, mixed with mud in my hair and reminded myself to clean my wound. But not now, when I was feeling so crummy.

"Useless," I lamented, "I'm completely useless."

"Strong you are. Give up to easily, you do." I looked up and saw the old man in front of me.

"Keep it," I sighed, "There's no hope in this accursed, stupid swamp."

"Accursed you say? My home, this is." I looked were he pointed and realized there was a very small hut hidden in the grove.

"Oh, sorry," I leaned my head back against the stone, "Sir, as much as I've enjoyed our little game, I'm in no mood for tag. I'm too tired and too useless."

"Tired you say? Fixed that can be. Useless? Hmmhmmm," he hummed oddly, "nothing is useless. The rock you lean against, shelter it provides. A small seed can grow into the trees before you."

"If it's all the same to you Sir, I just want to find out where I am."

"Here you are. With Yoda you be. Rest you will, in my home. Safe you will be." I took the offered boot, slipped it on and followed him to the hut. I paused a moment before entering. _Should I trust this old man…this Yoda? Somehow I feel I should…do I have any choice?_ Finally I was too tempted by the thought of food and rest. Bending over (half crawling) I entered. The place was small…very small…but cozy and comforting. I made my way to a small table and knelt by it as Yoda disappeared into another room. _I wonder could he…just maybe? It's almost too much to hope._

"This may sound stupid but do you know who I am?" Carefully I opened the first aid kit (still hanging by my waist) and took out a cloth to clean my wound. Feeling the welt sufficiently cleaned I wrapped the cloth around my head as a bandage, to stop infection. He put a bowl of soup in front of me, then limped to a rocking chair and sat by the fire.

"Know you not I do. Teach you I must," he replied.

"Teach me what? I hope it's to remember who I am. You see, I woke up in this desert place an-" he held up his hand and immediately I shut up.

"Eat, make you strong it will." _Somehow I get the feeling this is someone I should listen to. _ I coughed a little as my tongue tried to reject the stew, but I clamped down hard. _I don't want to be rude, anyway I'm starving. If I have to hold my nose, I'll eat this stuff. _

"Good it is, strength you need." For a few minutes I silently forced down the stew, then said,

"It's nice to get something in me. And I'm thankful for the shelter. But right now I think I need answers. Like, who exactly are you?"

"Hmmmhmmm, curious you are, listen you will not," he sighed sadly, shaking his head, "Foolish you will be." I swallowed the last spoon full,

"Okay, besides the fact you just insulted me, I'll take the hint. So what do _you _have to tell _me?_"

"Not tell you shall I. Show you I must." He pointed to the empty bowl and I followed his gaze, and then jumped to my feet.

"Whoa! That bowl is floating! Is that normal?" I looked and saw that he was concentrating, slowly lowering his hand the bowl fell back to the table. Instantly I picked it up and looked all around it and under the table. "How'd you do that?"

"Teach you I will. Tomorrow it must be, tired are you." He stood and limped over, picking up the bowl and pointing to a small cot.

"Um thanks…Sir…what was it again?"

"Yoda, to you Master I will be. Sleep, long has been your journey." I obeyed lying down on the cot and watched Yoda put out the fire. Many thoughts buzzed in my head. _Why am I going to learn how to float a bowl? Can I do more than that? Can everyone do that? If not, why can I? It's like he expected me, yet he doesn't know who I am. Or says he doesn't. I wonder if he knew my family? I'm beginning to wonder if I ever had a family. Or name. Or home. Well I guess I had to have parents at one point. _I turned over on my side pushing my worries away. Behind me I heard a soft, scraggily voice say,

"May the Force be with you." I turned and looked out at the dark hut.

"May the 'what' be 'where'?" I whispered, but Yoda was gone.

**Writer's Note: ** *Chuckles* oh man, that's my favorite line. I mean really, what would _you_ say if you didn't know what the Force was? And how's my Yoda speech? Please tell me in a _**REVIEW**_!


	3. Chapter Three: Jedi Training

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars!

**Writer's Note: **I hope I explain the Force, and all that jazz, correctly. It took a lot of rewrites to get this right.

**Chapter Three:**

**Jedi**

When I awoke late the next morning I found breakfast set out on the table for me. As I knelt near the table I looked around for any sign of Yoda. The fire was out and sunlight filtered through the windows. I finished my breakfast and stood up (hunched over).

"Yoda?" I called poking my head into the other room. No one. _Where is he? _With nothing else to do I opened the door and crawled out. To my surprise Yoda was just outside sitting in a crossed legged position. Only he wasn't sitting on the ground…he was floating in the air! "Yoda?" I asked tentatively. He opened his eyes and perked up his ears.

"Awake you are. Your training begins." Unsure what else to do I sat down in front of him.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that. What training did you mean? And why me?" He slowly floated to the ground and limped over closure to me.

"A Jedi you will become, the Force is strong with in you."

"What's a Jedi? And should I know about it? Can everyone do what you just did? And what's the Force?" my questions fell out as jumbled as my thoughts. He sighed as he shuffled over to a tree and sat on a curving root.

"Many questions you have. Strong you are, but too old. Too old…" he spoke as if he were the only person there.

"Too old? I guess that's better than being too young," I murmured, "But Yoda, what is a Jedi?"

"A Jedi Knight is a protector, a Guardian of peace and justice. Many we were, respected defenders of the Old Republic," he sighed, "But the old ways die…like me. Only two Jedi's left there are. Almost forgotten we are in this new Era. Too quick to bury the past that shames us." I thought about this,

"So a Jedi fights evil, and helps good people. That's not so bad…but what do Jedi's do?

"Do?" Yoda chuckled, "Told you I have."

"Well then, what's the Force?"

"The Force? It is all around us. Life it creates, makes it grow. The Force fills all living things. Binds them it does. That rock, that tree, you and me. The Force flows through a Jedi, makes her stronger." I looked around us trying to imagine the force, a huge web, binding us all together.

"And with the Force…" I began slowly, "I can move things? Leap over rocks? Fly between the trees?" Yoda nodded,

"Hmmmhmmm, caught on you have. Feel it now you do. Within you. Tells you things it does, warns you, guides you."

"Is that why I sensed you? Before you stole my boot, even before I heard you approaching I sensed you…and even now…its weird but I can feel you…the Force with you." We were silent a long time as I thought of what I had learned…and felt inside.

"Master Yoda," I said, "I want to be a Jedi, like you."

"Ignorant you are, too innocent to understand. But teach you I will." I smiled widely,

"Thank you Master Yoda, I promise I won't let you down!" He looked greatly saddened as his ears drooped,

"Promise many have done. Few kept it they have." _I will keep it. I may not know who I am. But I know I keep my promises…at least I think I do._ _This no memory thing is really confusing!_

And so my training began. The first day was full of meditation and sensing the Force and the changes within it. The next day nearly made me collapse; jumping, running, climbing and all with Yoda strapped onto my back.

"Use the Force, let it flow through you. The Force guides a Jedi, strengthens her is does," Yoda said for about the hundredth time.

"I know but it's so hard. My body doesn't bend that way or jump that high," I whined, exhausted from tripping and falling so many times.

"Hard you say? Hmpth! You thought it not hard when chasing me," I sat down and placed Yoda on a dry rock.

"I know, I know but now that I think about it, I don't know how I did even that!"

"Think not, try not, DO," hummed Yoda in his raspy voice.

"But how can I not think?" I sighed leaning back against a rock and wiped mud off my face. Suddenly all went black.

"Hey what are you doing?!" I felt a blind fold over my eyes.

"Put too much thought in sight you do, eyes can fool you they can. HmmmmHhmmmm, but the Force! Yes the Force all can see."

"Are you sure about this?" I stood up and felt for the tree branch above me so as not to hit my head.

"Stop in your eyes trusting. Trust in the Force!" I heard the Jedi trainers command behind me. _Maybe I do think too much, I mean there's nothing for me to worry about. No past to weigh me down…what I wouldn't give to be weighed down. Okay clear your mind and…_

"Hey…I think I see-no feel- that tree in front of me. Its right…" Smack! I rammed into the tree, I guess my perception wasn't that good yet. I pulled off the blind fold, rubbing my forehead. "It's not working Yoda I-what are you doing with my pack?"

"Like this pack do you?" he asked innocently.

"Well it has useful stuff in it and it's the only thing I really own. Though it did belong to the pod at first." Suddenly Yoda was high in the boughs of a mossy tree.

"Then come find it you will!"

"Wait you might drop something!" _What if it has something I need? Some way to get off this planet and…wherever home is? Oh, why'd did I have to get the fast senile teacher?! _With a determined grimace I tied on the blind fold again and began to feel my way along the swamp. As I stretched out my will the strangest thing happened. I knew I had barely cleared a large snake hole and I could feel a vine coming up on my path. With complete trust, I leap forward and wrapped my arms and legs around the vine, pulling myself up. I sensed Yoda ahead, a virtual star in the darkness. I swung and reached forward, finding another vine in my grasp. Slowly things began to sharpen and come in focus. Only I wasn't seeing the items themselves, I was seeing their Force! Leaping I grabbed a branch, swung around twice and jumped to the next vine…only the next vine wasn't there! My heart dropped as I fell straight into the murky water. Spluttering I stood and whipped off the blind fold.

"What happened?!"

"Hesitant you leaped, too much thought you had." I looked up where Yoda's voice had come from but found no one. I looked around at my surroundings…_besides being waist deep in muck, again, there's only that big tree on a little patch of dry land._ I waded over to that dry spot and sat down, pulling off my boots and shaking the mud out of them. I looked up at the tree, _It seems suitable for climbing but the first branch is too high_. Taking a deep breath I centered my thoughts and bent my knees. Pushing off I willed my body to float higher, then like magic I grasped the branch! Proud of myself I looked around to tell Yoda…but no sight of him. _I can't even feel him now. _Climbing higher I hoped to find the quickest route back to the hut. To my surprise, at the top I found…

"My bag!" Then I looked up. It was late and the stars shone brightly but so did something else. My heart sank, "Fire, a ship exploded!"_Just like that man's…Phlan's ship…and Kunlu and Flyer._

"The center of the Galaxy, rest easy it does but far away war still rages," intoned Yoda suddenly beside me, the star light gave him a soft pure glow. "No one left will there be to report this battle."

"Is that what Jedi's do Yoda? Stop things like this from happening?"

"Sometimes Padiwan, even Jedi's must choose to fight, yes fight they do…" he had a faraway look in his green eyes as he said this.

"Padiwan? Is that my name?" I asked hopefully. Yoda shook his head bat-like ears flapping.

"A student you are. Padiwan you shall be called."

"Oh, so a Jedi in training is a Padi…a Padi…something," I gave up trying to master the new word. "Well when I become a real Jedi I hope I can save people like those in the ship," I nodded to the dying flames, "I have a feeling they were good."

"Save many you will 'hmmmm'? Then this at your side should be." He handed me a small fancy silver rod with two buttons on one side.

"What's this?" as I grasped the hilt my hand accidentally pushed one of the buttons. "Whoa!" Zwoom, a green beam of light formed suddenly.

"Called a Lightsaber it is, a Jedi's weapon it was made. The Force directs it, yes, strong it is. Breaks through all but apposing Lightsaber."

"So this is like a sword, in case I run into any attackers? Cool!

"Use it with care you must, never harm the innocent. Use it for evil you must not, or evil you will become."

"Okay, I'll be careful with it," I pushed the other button turning it off, "Thank you Teacher. Yoda?"

"Waiting for you I am!" called Master Yoda from far below. "Home we must return."

"Coming!" I shouted sliding off my perch, onto another branch. I glanced one last time where the ships had once been. _Home…could they have taken me home?_ I shrugged and continued down the tree (only slipping once).

**Writer's Note: **Accident prone? Yes. But who says a Jedi is born with grace? Now REVIEW!...Please? 


	4. Chapter Four: Sith

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars, but I do own 'Padiwan,' (as she is called for the time being) and Damien and this new Sith whose name I haven't decided on. Any suggestions?

**Writer's Note: **A Sith Apprentice is still called a Padiwan, right? I wasn't a hundred percent on that.

**Chapter Four:**

**Sith**

A young man marched along the halls. Cleaning robots scattered in fear of being blasted back by the revengeful teen. People, also with the air of fear, withdrew from the corridor and bowed low, as he proudly strut along the halls. Two guards in front of the door straightened to their full height.

"His Lordship has not summoned you, Apprentice; you are not allowed to enter." The Apprentice narrowed his eyes and an unpleasant smile spread across his face,

"I remember you guard. I heard your remarks about my performance yesterday." The guard looked scared but stood his ground.

"I only spoke the truth; with you getting beaten up by a few droids I don't know why your Master keeps you around."

"You know what? You remind me of my father," he dropped his voice to a threatening whisper "_And I don't like my father_." The guard abruptly lifted up into the air, flailing in surprise. The guards face floated closure to the young Sith's, "In fact…I hated my father! But _I_have the power now…" crash! The guard was thrown down the hall and into some droids. The other guard was tossed in such a matter, before he could even move. With a Force blast the door busted open and the he entered. The room was dark with a view of the stars flashing by in hyper space. High above on a balcony, overlooking everything was his Master. The dark haired young man kneeled in the middle of the floor, where the only light pointed.

"Master, did you mean to test me? Or was I mistaken in your call?"

"Test you I did Damien and you responded quite well…even after your failure in the battle rink. Which is why I am going to give you one last mission…to prove yourself."

"I will not fail you Master," he promised, head still bowed.

"For your sake, I sincerely hope not," Damien shifted nervously, looking up without moving his head.

"You will head to a planet on the Outer Rim to watch…operations there. But be forewarned, a Jedi may appear there."

"A Jedi Sir? The weak Luke Skywalker himself?" he questioned in surprise. Surly his Master trusted him well if he would allow him to kill Skywalker."

"No my Apprentice. You are not ready for either of them. But you shall meet another and if you do, she must be destroyed." Damien looked up,

"She?" he whispered. His Master turned to look down upon him.

"Yes Damien, SHE will be a mere Padiwan, but a threat none the less. Find out what you can, if she knows anything, and then kill her," his Master paused, "Or are you too weak to kill a girl your age?" Several barrels rose and banged against the wall.

"I will annihilate her Master," growled Damien then rose and left the room. Out in the corridor the other poor Guard soon flew across the hall. The Sith smiled. He had found a strong one, a temperamental one, but strong all the same.

**Writer's note: **I know, short chapter, but no less powerful. Like Yoda, but you're not going to mess with him are you? Lol. Okay, so here is the point where I absolutely REFUSE to write anymore until someone REVIEWS! Kind criticism and gentle corrections or suggestions are always accepted.


	5. Chapter Five: Light Saber

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars, just my characters.

**Writer's Note: **Thank you for the review! Now lets get this show back on the road.

**Chapter Five:**

**Light Saber**

To sum up the next few days with Yoda is simple. I ate breakfast alone and joined my Master for meditation. To my surprise he did not teach me how to use the light saber. Though I asked him several times before giving up the matter. Instead simple chores were my task today. That mixed with gruesome strength training. More than once I wondered if I were being punished for something. Cleaning the hut, gathering food and cooking my own meals. _What kind of super cool Jedi training is this? _Even the few times I managed a Force jump was dimmed compared to the hope of using my light saber.

About four days after my crash, I took a short break after chores. I walked (carefully) on the muddy ground considering my light saber. _Maybe if I just… _I pulled it out turning on the green blade. Excitement and new curiosity burned through me as I held the elegant weapon. I smiled a little, _The weapon of a Jedi_. I swung it left and right, feeling the weight in my hand. It felt odd but not unpleasant. I twirled and slashed down finding both movement and sound pleasing. Laughing I jumped up on a rock and slashed an imaginary victim. Again I tried the twirling move. Instead my feet tangled, the saber went flying and I fell down. Sheepishly I stood and noticed the saber by a slime ridden pool.

"I guess I'll wait for lessons next time." I glanced at the glossy surface of the water while picking up the disarmed saber. It was then I suddenly realized I didn't know what I looked like. Far beyond any vain wishes, a clear outline of my face offered the key to my past. _Will I remember something? Perhaps my looks are common to a certain region? Will I look like my mother or my father? My brother or my sister? Do I even _have _any? Do I want to remember? _The prospect of a history made me hesitate. _I have no reason to fear. At least none that I remember. _Whatever_ I do remember…or don't remember, I need to look._

I knelt beside it, closed my eyes and bent over. Then slowly opening my eyes, my reflection stared back at me. The image was surprising clear in such murky water. _Hmm…gray-blue eyes, that's alright. Mouse brown hair, dull color, but it's kind of wavy. _I smiled then touched my face and winced. The skin was bright pink and raw. A perfectly painful sunburn. _Well...that's all very nice but do my looks, 'say,' anything? _Sadly, no memory came to mind. No revelation of my background. No idea if I had my mother's eyes or my father's chin, not even a name came to mind. I sighed, flicking my hand over the water and dashing the reflection.

"All and all I look perfectly plain and natural. A Plain Jane…hmmm…wonder if that could be my name?" I considered the name and then shook my head, "No, just an expression. I _know_ once I hear my real name, I'll remember it." It was then I heard Yoda calling me in the distance. "Coming!" I shouted and raced off.

"Yes Master?" I was hastily re-tying the blood stained bandage around my forehead. The bleeding had stopped long ago but I had discovered the make shift bandana to be useful against sweat dripping into my eyes.

"Called long I have. Padiwan's should listen to their Masters," chided Yoda.

"Sorry I was just…" for a moment I considered asking him a question, and then thought better of it. "I had to gather my things." I pulled the saber out from my pack.

"A question for me you have?" asked Yoda knowingly.

"Well…" I shuffled nervously, "I was wondering…have you ever met anyone like me? I mean that looked like me? T-that could be from wherever I am?" Yoda sighed,

"Know you not I do. No, the past hidden it is. Even from me." I hung my head in disappointment. This motion turned my attention to a metal ball on the ground. It had many colored wires sticking out. _I don't think it should look like that… _Instantly my curiosity took over and all sadness vanished.

"What's that thingy?"

"A training device hmmhmm one to teach you. Fire like blasters it can. Your light saber you must use."

"I can start my saber training?!" I grinned from ear to ear.

"No other saber I have to teach you. This device is old, broken it has become." I knelt on one knee and picked it up.

"Broken? It just needs a new wire and maybe a new circuit board." I glanced at Yoda for permission but he was deep in concentration. Shrugging I dug around in the device, somehow knowing exactly what to do. _I guess mechanics were in my blood somewhere, or maybe someone taught me. And yet I can't remember my own name. That's just…weird. _I popped out the faulty wire and managed to unscrew the fried circuit board. I felt a shift in the Force ahead and looked up to see exactly what I needed gliding toward me. Yoda opened his eyes once I grabbed them.

"Wow! Thanks Yoda! Where'd you get these?"

"In the pod they were, needed there they are not." A thought occurred to me as I fixed the device.

"I bet I could fix the pod. I could recalibrate the steering and empower the thrusters, maybe attach some weapons! Once I'm done with my training that is. Aha!" The metal ball buzzed to life and floated in the air above me. I straightened up beaming with pride, "I got it to work! I can't believe I-whoa!" I rolled forward as the ball suddenly blasted at me. Drawing my saber I backed away cautiously.

"Ummm…Yoda?"

"Use the Force you must. Block the attack you can." _Use the Force…use the force._ The ball zoomed closure to me, I tried to block from the left and "Ouch!" the blast caught me on my right shoulder. Suddenly the ball fired faster, causing me to scramble left, roll right and eventually hide behind a rock.

"Yoda! It's not working!" Crack! The rock behind my head crumbled. I crawled behind a log.

"Afraid you are. Fear is not of a Jedi. Face it you must."

"Easy for you to say!" I dashed away from the mad firing ball and under some tree roots, blaster shots whizzing past my left ear. "Is this thing set on _insane_? I can't move that fast!"

"Focus you must. Trust the Force, believe in it. Let it flow through you, make you faster." I peeked out between the roots and saw Yoda walk into the middle of the clearing. Surly the thing would fire at him! _What if I put a wire in wrong? What if I set that thing on kill by accident?! _Instantly I knew the device would fire at Master Yoda. Slipping out I rolled under a shot and in front of Yoda, the saber held above me. To my surprise a blaster shot bounced easily off it. The ball froze floated a moment and then fell into Yoda's out stretched hand. I turned to my Master, wide eyed.

"_You_ made it go nuts?!"

"Concerned you are for others. Wary you must be, an advantage for enemies this can be." I sat back confused.

"Uh, thank you?"

"Try again you will, slower this shall be. Hmmhmm but close your eyes!" he seemed to be enjoying my test. _At least one of us is. _I stood up frowning at the saber.

"Like with the vines?" I sighed. Yoda nodded as I shut my eyes tight and pulled the bandana over my eyes. I heard the device tossed back into the air and raised my light saber. Vrruuum it hummed reassuringly and I stretched out my mind, using the Force. At first I could only feel the vague outline. Then slowly it became clearer. I saw it move right and knew it was faking. I moved the blade over my left knee. Bzzzz, the shot bounced off into the dirt. As I gained confidence I could actually sense the Force flow through me. _No wonder Jedi's are so powerful and so good. This is just…amazing! _Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, three times it fired. Three times I blocked. I rolled forward under it and turned, blocking two more shots. Pacing right I blocked five times, advancing forward. Suddenly I felt a giant tree limb zooming in for me from behind. Bending my knees I pushed off and glided backwards, over the branch. I landed firmly on my feet. The ball closed and dropped into Yoda's hand again. I took off the bandana,

"That was amazing! I even back flipped over that tree branch you sent my way!"

"Padiwan, learned well you have. Tomorrow shall you're Jedi training continue. Ahh yes…tomorrow." He seemed to be in his own thoughts as I skipped away beaming. "Too innocent," sighed Yoda leaning on his staff, "A mere child is she…save us she must."

**Writer's Note:** I looked really hard but I never found the name for that shooting ball thing. You know the thing that Luke was practicing with in A New Hope? I know Jedi's train with it but the name for the tool escapes me.


	6. Chapter Six: The Scrange

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars, or Yoda or the Scrange. I wanted to use a genuine Star Warsy monster for my first creature. Hope you like it, it's supposed to live in swamps. Besides that and its looks, thats all i know (but i DON'T own it). Wish me luck!

**Writer's Note: **I noticed Jedi's tend to have the pilot gene. So I thought I'd mix it up and give her a talent with mechanics.

**Chapter Six:**

**The Scrange**

That night I couldn't sleep. _My mind just won't shut off! Ever since I thought of fixing that pod it just won't get out of my head! Maybe if I just slip out…take a look at the wiring. I remember pods are designed for one flight but I just KNOW I can get it up again. _Tired of the thought plaguing me, I tossed back the covers and swung my feet to floor, slipping into my boots. I stood hunched over, peering around in the dark. _Yoda doesn't seem to be around. I wonder where he sleeps at night? _Softly I half crawled out of the hut and into the humid night air.

"Now which way did I come from the pod?" I whispered to myself. _I wonder if Yoda would approve of this. Maybe I should wait till tomorrow…then again, lying in my bed waiting for morning doesn't sound fun either. _Of course then I knew no reason to be scared of anything at night. _Come on, Jedi's aren't afraid of the dark! Anyways what do I have to fear? _I found this thought blissfully comforting and smiling, I made my way back to the pod.

In half an hour's time, thoroughly drenched in swamp muck, I arrived at the crashed pod with a great sense of accomplishment. As I stood on the muddy bank I noticed something not so reassuring. _I think this sunk in a bit deeper. How am I going to work on it in the swamp? _

"I wish I brought a light, even with my eyes adjusted…maybe…" I dug in the emergency bag I had taken from the pod. I always carried it, even slept with it. You never know when you need a bandage or something. Plus it was the only thing I had in my possession beside my cloths. That and Yoda's light saber, which was really more of a loan. Until I got my own somehow.

"Aha!" my hand clasped around a Glowrod and I pulled it out, almost dazzled by the light. Holding it high I squinted at the escape pod. "Just as I thought," I sighed plopping down in the mud as I often did when I really needed to think. Propping the Glowrod on a rock I stared sullenly at the swamp. _Why'd I have to land there anyway? Couldn't it find a dry patch? That's my only chance of finding out who I am! Even as a Jedi I can't go far on this world! Not on Dagobah. _I hung my head in despair, was I really stuck for good? _Am I cursed to be called Padi-paaadiii-geh STUDENT for the rest of my life? Never to find a real name? _Suddenly Yoda's words came to mind, from the first day we met, 'Strong you are. Give up to easily you do.'

"Yeah…I am strong…I can fix this! I've been able to fix everything else before…hmm. I seem to remember Yoda saying something about moving stuff. Just like he summoned the wire and circuit board yesterday!" I jumped as a sudden howl came from the trees near me. _Maybe I should do my thinking quietly, heh heh. I bet I could use the Force to move the escape pod! It should be easier than moving two small things for miles, right? I'm just moving one BIG thing a few feet! _I stood and backed up onto dry level ground, making sure there was room to place the escape pod. _Okay, Yoda just kind of closes his eyes and concentrates…pod move…MOOOVE…come on. Up and away! MOVE! _I soon found no amount of hard concentration or powerful thinking moved the object. Opening my eyes I folded my arms and frowned at the space craft. _Maybe it's too heavy? Yoda never mentioned anything about weight limits…grrr move you stupid hunk of metal! _I kicked at a rock,

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for a Jedi or the Force." _Come on girl! Think Jedi! Think…think of the Force…that's it! I didn't __use__ the Force, I was just thinking again…like Yoda said. _With a new energy I closed my eyes, widened my stance and raised my hands. Taking a few deep breaths I focused, feeling the Force in me, around me and around the pod. I saw the Force of the swamp surrounding the Force of the pod. _Now to separate them. _This time really using the Force I lifted my hands and shaking, the pod rose an inch. Barring down harder I wrapped my Force around it and willed the pod to rise. As my whole body trembled with the effort I pushed harder than ever. With a terrible sucking sound the escape pod came free.

"Yes!" my excitement broke my concentration and the pod flew wild! High into the sky! "Uh oh!" I reached out again as the escape pod dropped. My knees buckled under me, sweat soaking my forehead. I slowed it inches above the swamp and panting, placed it on the dried ground. Pitching forward I stared at the dirt, drenched in sweat and coated in muck. Still I was happy. I looked up at the pod, innocently perched on the ground, two landing pads broken and a great ding in its side.

"Got you," I smiled and all lights went out. _Did I pass out? _I thought dazedly. _Wait…I wouldn't be thinking this if I had. Unless I'm dreaming? It is awfully quiet_. Raising my head all the sounds of the swamp seemed to pounce on me. I sat upright. _Not a dream after all. But why can't I see? _Then I realized,

"The Glowrod went out! It must've not been fully charge!" Standing uncertainly I reached out, feeling for the pod in front of me. In a few steps my hands came in contact with the rough metal. "I can't fix anything in the dark," I whispered, starring all around into the darkness. Nothing, I couldn't see the pod before me, or my own hand in front of my face. Feeling around I found the open door and sat on edge of the floor. _I guess I'll have to wait for my eyes to adjust. _

_Is it just me or are those lights out there? _I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes. The small patches of light in the swamp would not go away. _What could be causing that? _My curiosity thoroughly peeked, I stood up and waded into the swamp. Leaving the safety of the pod, and my pack, carelessly behind I drew closure to the lights.

"Is someone there? Hello?" _Something doesn't feel right maybe I should go back…_Just as I turned in the waist deep swamp water; I noticed the patches of light getting closure. The feeling intensified, making me nervous. "Okay not good-" Whosh! I fell back into the water just in time. I caught a glimpse of a two tusked tail zooming over me before I went under. Spluttering as I came up I tried to scramble away. A lumpy creature arose from the marsh, bioluminescent patches shimmering on its body. Without thinking I Force blasted water into its face and scrambled to shore. Razor sharp claws grasped at me from behind but I tucked and rolled out of the way. _Saber! I've got to find my Saber! _The creature pulled itself up and out of the swamp on crustacean like legs. Looking around franticly I grabbed a lose branch that was sticking out of the swamp and threw it at the creature. More angry than hurt it stumbled back and roared, showing a huge mouth and very sharp teeth. Seeing a vine I jumped for it and swung around, looking for a way to escape. It snatched at me from below just as I saw some promising rocks next to the pod. Wrapping myself around the vine, I threw my hand out and swept the rocks at it. As I did so my grip loosened on the vine and the creature grabbed it, pulling hard. The vine snapped and I flew into the boulder where my pack lay. I heard my saber roll out and fall to the ground. Turning, I tried to crawl to it in time. _Too late! _I felt the clawed hand wrap around my waist and beat desperately at it.

"Help!" A flash of green light and Zing! The creature's head (if it had had one) fell to the ground. Pulling myself out of the limp claw I looked at the person standing on the rock on top of my pack.

"Yoda!" _Thank goodness! I'm safe!_ Yoda looked very imposing and powerful with the light saber in his hand and star light outlining his form. _No wonder he's a Jedi Master._

"Foolish are you!" Yoda snapped rapping my head with his staff.

"OW!" I rubbed my forehead. _I'm safe alright…and in pain._

"Think it safe to be running around at night do you? Too good are you for common sense hmmmm?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know! I…I don't really know anything. I don't remember being taught not to go out at night. I never really thought of it…until now!" _I feel so stupid, I should've known! I should've thought! Grrrr, first I think too much now I don't think enough!_ Yoda's expression softened as he once again became a very old man.

"Taught you were not. Warned you should I. Very dangerous this is, close to death you came." I looked at the limp body of the ugly monster,

"What is it?" I asked, feeling a little sorry. _After all it only wanted food, didn't it?_

"A Scrange it is called, many there are. Carful you must be."

"I'm sorry Master. I couldn't wait to fix the pod for some reason and after I moved it, my light went out and-"

"Moved this you have?" Yoda asked. I blinked _Is this really important? I mean, I almost got killed! _

"Well yeah, I couldn't work on it in the swamp. So I moved it like you moved that circuit board. That was okay…right?" _Maybe I just broke some Jedi rule. Whoops. _

"Advanced you have hmmmhmm but control you must learn. Come Padiwan, rest you will need."

As we walked home I kept close to Yoda's lantern, thinking along the way. _This is my monster attack on Dagobah. It's certainly worth remembering…and learning from. I still feel pretty stupid. I promise myself and Yoda __never__ to make that mistake again. But I did pretty good fighting it. Maybe I am a Jedi after all._ I smiled at this optimistic thought as we arrived at the hut.

**Writer's Note: **Foolish? No. Optimistic? Yes. Hey she has amnesia, so she practically just woke up. (which is what makes this character so fun) ;)


	7. Chapter Seven: Fixing the Pod

Disclaimer: If you think I own Star Wars, you are incredibly misinformed.

Writer's note: Forgive my minimal knowledge of fanfic talk, but what's a Mary Sue?

Chapter Seven

Fixing the Pod

Eighteen days since awakening…

A week after the Scrange attack we headed over to the pod so I could take a look at fixing it. The pod at least had a steering system, but one of the levers was broken off and the sensor screen was fried. _I guess I'll have to fly by sight. _I checked out the rest of the damage, _Nothing much, a few hanging wires and sparking plugs, I can fix that. I'll need some tools…I've got an idea…_I searched around hopefully and found a few scattered tools from a tool box. Oddly I knew how to use them but could not remember their names.

"Weird," I murmured, "well at least I know how to use them." I stepped outside and turned to Yoda who was sitting on a rock, waiting for me. "It's not as bad as I thought. I'd say the crash gave me more of a head ache than anything else. But that crumbled landing pad is the problem. Can you lift the pod while I pull it out?" With a motion of his hand the whole pod lifted several feet into the air. "Wow! It took me a lot more to move it over. In fact I all most lost control of it."

"Natural ability you have. Practice and skills you must gain." I put the hand tools on the rock beside him and turned to the crushed landing pad. _Can't disagree with you there, _I agreed silently, nodding my a few deep breaths I focused and stretched my hands out, trying to use the Force to straighten the metal out. Something splashed in the water and I froze, listening hard. _Is there something out there again? _I closed my eyes and sensed the Force around me, _nothing just normal, little fish. _I opened my eyes and worked on the pad again. Nothing. I made sure I was _using _the Force. And not just _thinking _about using it. Three more times I tried but the more I tried the, the more the sound of the Scrange roared in my head. I let out a gasp, letting my arms drop,

"I can't. I can't do it." I sank down to my knees and sat back, my arms resting on my knee caps.

"Fear I sense in you. No fear you had when lifting the pod before hmmmm?" I looked up startled a little, since Yoda suddenly stood before me.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't feel like this…it's being here I guess. I keep thinking about that night and the Scrange and…Master Yoda? That was the first time I remember ever being scared for my life. I can't get that feeling out of my head."

"Fear we all must feel. Master it you must, or the master of you, it will become. Fear is not of a Jedi," he tapped the ground with his staff, making me look at him. "A Jedi has the Force! Hmmmhmm and stronger than fear the Force is." I thought about it, the echo of my fear pounding in my head. It dawned on me, _if I had been stronger and kept a level head, that creature wouldn't have lured me in. Yoda's right! _A smile spread across my face as I raised my head again,

"Let's do this Master!" In minuets the landing pad was straightened out and I was working happily on the pod controls. Over the next week I worked hard on both my Jedi training and fixing the pod. I still wasn't prepared for what Yoda told me the next day.

Writer's Note: I know it's REAAAALY short! But the next chapter is coming RIGHT out. PROMISE!


	8. Chapter Eight: From One Crash to Another

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars blah blah blah, just my fanfic, blah blah blah.

Writer's note: Thanx to Elemarth for telling me what a Mary Sue is. (Now I know it's a very good thing she isn't one) 'Padiwan,' isn't perfect and she's not at all like me…so I should be safe.

Chapter Eight:

From One to Crash…to Another

Twenty Six Days since Awakening…

I stepped out of the pod beaming.

"It worked! Did you see that? The thrusters work again!" I had finished testing my work on the thrusters and to my surprised joy they started up perfectly.

"Far you have come in your Jedi training," Yoda said. _I guess that means 'good job,' from him._

"Yeah, I don't nearly fall as much as I used-ouch!" I stubbed my toe on a rock, stumbling. "Never mind," I amended the claim. "I don't face plant very often though," I concluded, waving my hand in a triumphant gesture. Master Yoda chuckled,

"Far you have come. More there is to learn for you." I sat down next to the boulder he perched on.

"I know, my concentration isn't the best. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever become a Jedi."

"A Jedi you will become," assured Yoda, "but here it must not be."

"Huh?" I looked up flabbergasted and a little worried. _He's not just going to send me away. Is he? I wouldn't know where to go! Or how to get there!_

"Taught you all I can here. To another planet we must go, for your Jedi training to continue." I sighed with relief at the word 'we.' _So I won't be leaving on my own after all. _

"So we're going to fly the pod out of here? Great! Master? Something's been worrying me for awhile now. I don't know how to fly! I can turn the engine on but lifting off and flying into space? I don't remember learning _anything _about that! And the auto pilots busted, I couldn't fix it." I frowned, running a hand through my mouse brown hair. _What if the one thing I _can't _fix is the one thing we need the most? _Yoda's next words brought me hope,

"Long it has been hmmhmmm, fly this I can."

"Are you sure about this Master?" I asked more than a bit worried. Yoda was strapped into the Captains seat muttering delightedly over the controls. His tone of voice was much like when we first met and made me nervous. Though Master Yoda was very wise and powerful he also had a mischievous streak. It was usually limited to stealing boots and making me run to get them back, but giving him a whole pod to fly? _Maybe I should train a little bit longer on Dagobah. At least until I can learn the flight controls._

"Soon see we shall. Ready you are?" There was only one real chair in the pod, the other three were flip out seats from the wall. I pulled out the one in best condition and strapped myself in.

"As ready as I'll ever be." With an old wrinkled hand he gripped a lever and slowly pulled down. The thrusters started up vibrating the whole pod. _I hope this thing doesn't break apart in mid air. That will take a _lot _longer to fix. _Gently we lifted off the ground, the un-retractable landing pads scraping against a boulder. And then we were pointed to the tree boughs above and sped forward.

"Whoooooooaaaa!" I screamed as we skirted around and back ended a tree. We turned and sped into the blue sky. Yoda laughed to himself,

"Amazing are these mechanical ships!" I said nothing as my lunch was seriously considering being seen again. A few minutes later I was brave enough to open my eyes.

"We made it! Wow, look at all those stars. Where are we headed?"

"Far away the planet is." I glanced around eagerly at the many brilliant stars, a sight I could not savor upon my first entering of the pod. _I don't remember seeing them before, but they sure are beautiful now._

"If it's really far away you'll need to activate the hyper drive. I connected it to that red button there." Yoda pushed the button and my scream was left behind as we broke light speed. _Something's wrong! What's up ahead? _Instantly we clipped a…floating rock?_ Meteor! It's called a meteor! We're in an asteroid belt! _The pod swerved this way and that, trying to dodge the chunks of debris and space rock. I could sense the asteroids ahead and worried started shouting, 'left, right, up!' whenever needed. My shouting must have been distracting or Master Yoda was really rusty at flying. Each swerve we came closure to crashing. _I can sense room ahead, we're almost out! _In my frantic confusion I shouted,

"Right-no I meant le-!" we swerved just in time but a thruster banged against the debris. We floated clear and Yoda turned off the hyper drive. Now the left thruster was making a terrible clunking noise. "Uhhh…Master?!" I asked my voice pitching high.

"Ahead the planet is, entering the atmosphere we are." _Great, but can the pod take it? _The pod rattled as we re-entered, gathering speed. 'Clunk, chinc, clunk, pppsssss,' the left thruster sputtered out and instantly we were tumbling head over heels! My vision blurred and sharpened as I was snapped against the seat belt and then slammed back against the seat. Thunk,' _Ugh, why is the world spinning? _I shook my head, trying to focus. _Oh crud! _The pod was perched precariously on the edge of a cliff, and slowly swayed back and forth. Creaking, the pod tipped forward and I snapped my eyes shut, ready for the impact. My stomach lurched. _Here we go, we're falling. I'm going to die. _The pod tumbled one last time and I felt a moment of weightlessness and then…_Nothing. Did I die already? Huh, it really is nothing to worry about. Now what? I'm just floating…no I'm hanging. By what…? _I felt a jolt as we landed with a soft thud and opened my eyes.

"Oh. I'm hanging by my seat belt." I unbuckled myself and landed on my feet.

Outside a pod dropped out of the sky, landed on a cliff and swayed. Then it pitched forward, tumbled and…glided safely to the ground, landing in a battered heap. The door busted open by some invisible force and a girl stood blinking in the sunlight.

"That's the last time I let _you_ fly Master Yoda." I straightened my emergency pack and looked around, "Master?" He was nowhere to be found.

Writer's note: Why not just have her figure out how to fly by herself? Come on, Yoda flying an escape pod? I couldn't pass that up! Lol.


	9. Chapter Nine: Ralph

Disclaimer: Don't own Stat Wars, or Yoda, just my own made up characters.

Writer's Note: Yay! More characters besides Yoda! But don't worry Yoda's not out of this yet.

Chapter Nine:

Ralph

_Where could he have gone? I'm alone again…on a strange world._ An odd fear rose up inside of me as I stepped off the ramp. _What am I going to do? How am I going to live?_ I walked to the right of the stone wall ahead of me and took in my surroundings. _Just dirt. Looks habitable for plants and are those palms or ferns? Mainly cliffs though, and mountains. Like the desert planet I first landed on._ There was an odd chirp or beep in the ditch nearby. I placed a hand on my saber,

"Whose there?" _I can feel something but it's cold…different than anything I felt before. Compared to Dagobah this world fells empty._ I gulped hard and approached the noise,

"I said is anyone there?!" A sound like steel banging into rock answered me. I peered in and…nothing. Just a pile of muddy rock. _Wait, why am I scared? I'm a Jedi…well in training…and I'm alive and I know some survival. _My mood lightened and I sat down, no longer feeling scared, but slightly lonely. _I have no reason to fear anything, even death. Though I'm not planning to die any time soon, the fact still remains…_

"Where's Yoda? I can't even sense him," I sighed putting my head between my knees, "My luck, I can't find anyone on this new world." Something beeped questioningly (or it felt like a question) I jumped and looked down in the ditch. A little square thing on a stick popped up and turned then looked up at me. "Oh! Um hi there, who are you?" A long whistle indicated that it needed help. "Are you stuck in there? Here let me…" I slid down and to my surprise the box sunk down again, hiding. Then the whole 'rock' began to shake. _Oops…I hope I haven't offended it. _A few globs of mud fell off revealing a mettle dome like head attached to a cylinder shaped body.

"Wait a minute!" I brushed some more mud off, kneeling by it, "You're some kind of droid aren't you?" _Now I wish I could remember exactly what a droid is. It just sounds right. _"What's your name?" the replying beeps confused me until I noticed something scratched on its green and silver dome.

'Ralph,' I read aloud. "I think I'll call you that if it's alright." A beep confirmed it.

"Well Ralph, just stay put and I'll lift you out." Standing back I closed my eyes and slowly raised my hands. _If I can raise a whole escape pod, I can lift a droid easy. Just careful of the edge…oops, hope that didn't hurt. Now place him down gently and…_

"There you go! Good as new!" I Force jumped out of the ditch effortlessly. Kneeling down I cleaned muck out of Ralph's frontal key board. "Now I don't suppose you've seen a little, green, old man come this way. Have you?" Ralph's dome head shook back and forth as he set back on his legs and rolled forward, making me jump out of the way.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" He buzzed turning his head, then turned back and rolled onward. _Back home to your owners? How'd I understand that? _I jogged after the robot, _Maybe there will be people there. _To my left was a rocky mountain and on my right lay the ditch and some flora and fauna. High above, only one sun shone through the powder gray clouds. I traveled for about a mile after the little droid. We climbed up a short hill and down into a small valley_._ I helped out whenever a large pile of boulders barred our way. As we continued the world became greener and full of peaks and hillocks. _This place seems to be mainly grays and greens_. _Or stone and grass_. As we climbed (or in Ralph's case rolled, sometimes flying) higher I noticed little caves and fissures, each one getting deeper and darker. _I don't relish the thought of finding out what's in there._ As we leveled out once more I sensed something ahead,

"Ralph, wait!"

"EeeeeeEEEWOOOoooooowOOOOO!" Ralph shot through the air and smashed against a ledge, sticky white stuff covered him. Instantly my saber was in hand. I looked up at the monster in front of me, and gulped whispering,

"Ooooh booooy." A giant white spider with sharp hungry pincers, clicked at me. I dived forward as it snapped up turf where I once stood. I somersaulted under its great belly then dogged its stinger, rolling to one side. Standing I swung my saber, but found the leg already moved. Sharp deadly pincers snagged my left arm just ripping the fabric. I jumped high onto its back hoping to stab it.

"Ompth!" I was thrown off and slammed into the mountain side. Stunned and out of breath I dropped my light saber and fell onto a ledge, landing on my shoulder. With a groan I tumbled off and onto a lower ledge. When my vision returned I found the spider high above me ready to aim. _My saber! Where's my light saber?! _Smack! I rolled out of the way just in time! I struggled to regain my feet but every time the spider struck I had to duck. _Come on Jedi, do something! Think! _I noticed some lose rocks above, _If I could just move those…_whack! _If only I could concentrate long enough! _But the persistent attacks of the spider and my elaborate weaving were taking its toll.I back flipped out of the way hearing the spider click angrily. Too late I realized I'd misjudged my landing. I landed flat on my back, my already injured shoulder screaming.

"Gah!" With a sickening glop, thick, sticky webbing struck my arm. I struggled, looking around for my saber helplessly. "Ralph! Get help!" The droid beeped and flew into a small grotto. _So much for that. Now what? _The spider was tacking it's time to approach, toying with me.

"Help! Someone help!" I clawed with my left hand at my encased arm as the spider stood over me. I twisted out of the way of its stinger and kicked up with the sharp edge of my heel. Weakly I tried to Force blast it away but I only made it angrier. I squirmed and tugged and shouted with all my might, but no one came.

"Master…Yoda…where are you?" I whispered finally worn out, I could defend myself no longer.

"In trouble you be?" asked a familiar voice. I turned my head upward at an angle, trying to look at him.

"Master Yoda! You found my saber!" Yoda jumped into action becoming a blur of green. Instantly the spider lost a leg but pushed forward against my Master. It was being led away from me. I felt another presence and to my horror saw two more spiders, one smaller but just as fearsome, crawling down the mountainside. _Yoda is amazing but he can't face three alone! _A new energy filled my veins and I locked my will and the Force on the web that bound my shoulder. With a pop I was free and I stood up in time to see Yoda sever the first creatures head. The second spider charged.

"Master look out!" I reached up and brought a rockslide down on the charging spiders. _I didn't think this through…_Now the rockslide was heading toward me! I turned and fled, jumping on a falling boulder and gliding between two others before safely hitting the ground. Coughing from the dust, I found Yoda beside me.

"Concentration," he chastened, "A stumbling child you are, when concentration you have not."

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled accepting the offered saber, "You didn't have the giant spider striking you every two seconds. And where did you go anyway? I've been looking for you-" It was then I realized we were being watched.

**Writer's Note**: I know, droids are probably over done, but R2D2 units are just too cute. READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars. It'd be a big mess if I did, lol!

**Writer's note: **Sorry I took so long. I've been fighting with myself about the plot line.

**Chapter Ten:**

**Clones**

"What happened here?" asked one of the two men.

"Are you alright Miss?" the second spoke as they came over. _They must be twins! _They both looked alike except for one had his silver hair in a short buzz cut and the other had longer, graying blond hair. Ralph beeped from above and glided down.

"These are your owners? You were calling for help? Oh you are a smart little droid!"

"Yes, we had been looking for him earlier when we picked up his satellite transmission," said the silver haired one.

"Of course we didn't expect to find him with a girl in front of a crushed giant spider," smiled the blonde one. _I get the feeling he's the more humorous of the two._

"I thought I'd never find anyone out here. We crash landed."

"Well I'm Cal," the blonde man pointed to himself, "And that's my brother, Silver." Silver gave a curt nod.

"Nice to meet you, this is Yoda and I…"

"Who is?" Cal peered behind me as if expecting Yoda to jump out of the rocks.

"Right here," I looked and pointed, finding Yoda leaning on his staff looking incredibly calm. Both Silver and Cal looked confused as I said, "He's not THAT short you know, and don't be rude." Silver raised an eyebrow,

"I'm sorry Miss," he spoke in a husky voice, "We don't see anyone."

"Bu-what? But he's-your right there!" I knelt by Yoda, "Why can't they see you?" Yoda sighed heavily, his ears drooping as if he were explaining something incredibly hard,

"See me they cannot because here I am not."

"I can see you," I whispered frowning, ignoring the odd looks between the twins.

"My spirit can you see, hmmmmhmmm, yes my spirit. For I have left this world… long ago." I looked close at Yoda and for the first time saw a thin glowing outline. Like he was standing in starlight. I sat back and ran a hand through my hair,

"But why come back to train me? I can't even remember who I am!"

"The Force is strong within you. You must be taught, use it for the good of all," then he looked up at the two men who were probably considering my sanity. "Clones," he said, "They have heard of me before. You must remind them…remind them of the war."

"Clones?" I asked looking up at them, "What's that?" Both of them stiffened,

"What gave you such an idea?" growled Silver, his scowl deepening.

"Yoda said that. And that you heard of him before. Plus something about a war?" I stood to face them properly.

"You mean Master Yoda?" asked Cal shocked, "The great Jedi and General?"

"I don't know about the last part but yes. And I'm a Jedi too…well in training," I pointed to my light saber.

"And you can see General Yoda, right there?" asked Silver, folding his arms. I looked at Yoda and nodded,

"Yes, but he says he's dead. I never noticed it before but I can almost see through him." To Yoda I added, "I still don't understand why I DO see you."

"Well we thank you for saving out R2 Unit…what did you say your name was?" asked Cal still sounding as if he weren't sure to trust me yet. I looked down embarrassed,

"I don't remember."

"What?" asked Silver. I looked up begging them to believe me,

"I don't know who I am! I woke up on some desert planet and ended up crashing on Dagobah. Long story. I don't remember who I am. I don't even know if I have parents." Cal seemed to soften and Silver didn't look so stiff.

"What would you like to be called?" question Cal.

"Yoda calls me…what was it?" I asked looking at Yoda. He chuckled softly as he answered,

"Padawan."

"Yeah that's it. Padawan, it means student. You can call me that until I find something better." Cal's eyes wrinkled in laughter,

"Very well Miss Padawan and General Yoda," he bowed in my Master's general direction, "Since you seem lost and have nowhere to go, you are welcome to join us for dinner."

"Our land speeder is a few yards beyond this rise," said Silver gruffly and setting off at a fast pace. I stared blankly wondering if I had offended him in some way. Cal walked next to me, after chatting with Ralph.

"Don't worry about Silver, he's a bit rough around the edges but he's really just a big softy. Once you get to know him," he padded my shoulder.

"Ouch!" I jumped, recoiling.

"Sorry, are you hurt?" I lifted up my sleeve and grimaced at the large purple bruise forming there, riddled with many small cuts.

"I think I popped it out of joint as well."

"Once we reach home I can put something on that for you," assured the 'Clone.'

"So what are Clones anyway?"

"You seriously don't know?" I shook my head,

"I don't remember anything. Well not about me, or the universe. Just general stuff."

"Clones are an exact biological replica of a living thing, often grown from a single molecule of that model."

"So you're twins…but exactly the same?"

"That's how it was supposed to be," he frowned, "We were bred into the army. They didn't expect Jedi's to teach us the importance of individuality. Or for us to learn different personality traits."

"Well that sounds mean. Someone just making you for an army!"

"Oh I'm glad they did. Wouldn't be here if they hadn't. But I'm also thankful for our Jedi Captain. We learned many things from him." I thought about it. _So is THAT what Jedi's do? Help people realize their full potential? I could try that. _

**Writer's Note:** Hopefully I can break down my writers block.


End file.
